


Служебные несоответствия

by bhbyf



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Summary: Монстр вынуждено путешествует





	Служебные несоответствия

Андерсон посмотрел на часы. Хотел сделать это незаметно – но от его собеседников это не укрылось.

\- Да не парься ты, товарищ проверяющий, - майор панибратски хлопнул его по плечу. – Все будет в лучшем виде! Сейчас придет наш капитан, отчитается… 

\- Он должен был быть здесь десять минут назад, - сухо сказал Андерсон. 

\- Ну, опаздывает, подумаешь, - пожал плечами майор. И трое мужчин, стоявших рядом с ним, закивали головами, словно китайские болванчики. – Пробки! 

Отец Андерсона всю жизнь прослужил в ЦРУ. И сам считал (и научил так же считать сына), что с русскими надо только воевать, без вариантов. 

\- Они страшные враги, сынок, - любил, пропустив стаканчик виски, говаривать Андерсон-старший. – Но еще более страшные из них друзья. Если русского-врага победить еще можно, то от русского-друга спасения нет!

Когда Андерсону предложили принять участие в проекте по координации работы Организации с русскими, он часто вспоминал слова отца. С другой стороны, вспоминать-то вспоминал, но и от работы как-то не отказывался, так ведь? 

Неделю назад все формальные вопросы были решены. Русским был отдан монстр и инструкции, как проводить ритуал. И вот КГБ (или как оно теперь тут называлось) должно было отчитаться о работе. Андерсон предпочел бы работать с частными структурами, но ему не разрешили. 

\- Вы позвонить ему, что ли, не можете? – сквозь зубы спросил Андерсон.

\- Звонили, телефон выключен, - пожал плечами майор.

\- А вы не допускаете, что могло случиться страшное? – лениво спросил Андерсон. Ритуал явно был проведен, монстр доволен – это в центре знали, у них были свои интегралы вычислений монстронастроений и состояний. А уж нажрался ли он отведенными под ритуал жертвами или незадачливым капитаном, Андерсона волновало мало.

\- Да что с ним случится, - махнул рукой майор, - тем более, страшного. Выдумаешь еще! 

Андерсон хотел спросить еще что-то провокационное – но тут дверь отворилась, и на пороге показалось двое. Один, судя по форме, был тем самым капитаном, ответственным за ритуал. Капитан имел лицо мятое и круги под глазами темные. Щетины, как и запаха, не было – видимо, нашел время привести себя в порядок. Второй был… Второй был… Андерсон не сразу понял, что не так со вторым, а когда понял, начал верещать – тонко и пронзительно, как баба. А потом провалился в глубокий обморок. 

\- Чего это он? – подозрительно спросил капитан.

\- А кто их разберет, этих иностранцев. Может, он так здоровается. А, может, припадочного прислали… 

\- Да, понабирают всяких, а нам потом возись, - проворчал капитан. 

\- Отчитывайся мне, - предложил майор, - я этому болящему потом перескажу.

\- Все сделали в лучшем виде, - гордо сказал капитан и кивнул на своего спутника. Тот кивнул в ответ. Судя по слаженности, этот ритуал между ними уже прижился. – Сначала товарища приодели, а то как-то некрасиво, без одежды-то. Подобрали с ребятами, что налезло.

Спутник капитана развел щупальца и, словно модель на показе, покружился. На нем были растянутые треники, майка-алкоголичка и вязанная кофте без пуговиц. На нижних лапкоподобных конечностях у него были толстые шерстяные носки и шлепки. 

\- Как-то нехорошо, - засомневался майор. – Как-то по-бедному…

\- Прикажете – оденем по-богатому, - нашелся капитан. – А так удобно, не выделяется.

\- Ладно, продолжай. 

\- Как и было написано в инструкции, повезли товарища гостя кормить, местной кухней угостили. Он сначала не распробовал, бузить начал, - морда спутника капитана пошла красными пятнами стыда и тяжелой вины, - я как раз отлить отошел, - теперь наступила очередь смутится самого капитана, - а когда вернулся, Люська-повариха уже весь конфликт уладила.

\- Не сильно зашибла хоть? – спросил у спутника капитана майор.

\- Та чего ей зашибать-то? – удивился капитан. – Ей только выйти из кухни надо: руки в бока, грудь вперед, брови сдвинула, голос громовой. Я когда вернулся, товарищ уже тарелки вылизывал и тараторил: «Спасибо, очень фкусно!». Почти без акцента, полиглот! – похвалил своего нового друга капитан. Теперь монстр покраснел от удовольствия. 

\- О, а эти говорили, - майор кивнул на тело Андерсона, - что он по-человечески не понимает.

\- Это они по-человечески говорить не умеют, - махнул рукой капитан. – А другие им виноваты. Так вот, потом, как тот америкос и говорил, к девочкам поехали. С девочками – в сауну. Парок, венички березовые, водочка, девочки постарались, да. Надо бы им премию выписать, - капитан с надеждой посмотрел на майора. 

\- Надо – выпишем, - вздохнул майор. – Чего только не сделаешь ради союзничков.

\- На следующий день повезли товарища на рыбалку. Тишина, покой, речка… Опять же водочка. Потом на заливе хороших парней встретили, служивых, от дяди Васи. Покажи, чему они тебя научили, - попросил капитан.

Монстр достал из кармана бутылку и с криком «За ВДВ!» разбил ее об свою голову – ну, то, что у монстра считалось головой. При этом рукав кофты сполз, и майор увидел на одном из щупалец татуировку раскрытого парашюта. 

\- На следующий день охота была, - продолжил капитан. – На просеке встретили Пашку-скрипача. Тоже показал иностранному товарищу, как люди живут. Покажи, - попросил капитан. 

Монстр улыбнулся и достал из другого кармана кофты часы и табельное оружие майора.

\- Талантливый парень! – восхитился майор, забирая свои вещи. 

На одном щупальце у монстра были наколоты купола, на другом надпись «Не забуду мать родную». Одну из лапок украшала наколка в виде розы за колючей проволокой.

\- А вчера по музеям прошлись да по памятным местам. Показал товарищу город, ему понравилось, - подытожил капитан. – Ну, и к Светке с Наташкой заглянули, куда без этого! 

\- Ладно, капитан, благодарю за службу, - сказал майор. – Идите пока, вас вызовут!

\- Товарищ майор, - капитан сказал это вполголоса, косясь на тело Андерсона, - вы уж попросите американского товарища, пусть к нам товарища монстра навсегда переведут. Талантливый парень! 

\- Постараюсь! – вздохнул майор. И начал набирать номер «скорой» – нервного иностранного товарища надо было еще откачать.


End file.
